<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part of You Pours Out of Me by ambiguously</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479086">Part of You Pours Out of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously'>ambiguously</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Have to get married to bring balance to the Force, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's going to marry Ben even if everyone she knows tries to talk her out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Just Married Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Part of You Pours Out of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts">Isilloth</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure about this?"</p><p>It's not the first time she's been asked this question. Rey has fielded the query more times than she wants to think about over the last two days. Had Finn or Poe asked her yet again, she isn't sure she could stop herself from snapping at them. She loves them both but there is a line between concern for her and overbearing annoyance, and one more inquiry from either would have crossed it. Poe and Finn aren't here now.</p><p>Leia stands behind her, clever fingers working Rey's hair into an intricate braid Rey has no hope of replicating herself. She has treated Rey with nothing but kindness and love since the terrible, sad day they met. The arbiter of that sorrow is in another room, and Leia loves him no titch less than she loves Rey. She is asking out of love for them both and deserves neither snapping at nor a flippant response.</p><p>"I'm trying to be sure."</p><p>The fingers untangle with gentle grace from her hair. Leia moves to face her. Her own hair has already been arranged, the loops and curls crowning her as neatly as a tiara. Alderaan had such fascinating rituals that now exist only in the memories of the survivors. Rey's family is from Naboo, as is part of Leia's. Without asking and without remorse, they have both dropped that heritage into the dust to be forgotten. Alderaan was Leia's home and would have been Ben's birthright in another life. That lost world's customs will set the course of today's events.</p><p>Leia says, "If you're not sure, we can postpone this. The last thing you should do is rush into a marriage you aren't ready for." Again, coming from anyone else, this would be irritating. From any other potential mother-in-law, her words would seem chiding and manipulative. Leia Organa is a master manipulator in the political arena when she has need. She doesn't have need here. This is concern for Rey.</p><p>Rey takes her hands. "If we postpone the wedding, the trial will go through. Ben will go to prison, or worse. There's no time to postpone."</p><p>That's the beginning and end of it. Bound to her by the wedding ritual, Ben will be shackled by the strange and wonderful link they share, unable to act on his darker impulses. It isn't enough for him to renounce his actions, not in front of a court, but there are old laws to invoke. Rey has read about rare cases in the past where a Jedi stepped in to sacrifice one life for the sake of another's freedom, bringing a measure of balance to the Force. This joining will be part parole, part rehabilitation, part magic spell. Leia rushed into her own marriage when she finally chose it, but she'd been in love with Han long before then. She doesn't want Rey or Ben to make the same kinds of mistakes she did, not even with her son's safety or his life in the balance. Neither of them has ever said the word 'love' in front of her.</p><p>That's complicated, too. Rey has no words for the seething, surging emotions she feels whenever she and Ben are together. It could be love, and it could be something like love. They're connected in a way that surprised even her grandfather.</p><p>A cold shudder moves through her at the thought of him. Leia squeezes her hands, bringing her back to the moment. "Rey...."</p><p>"I'm sure enough. Trust me."</p><p>Leia doesn't quite believe her, but she closes her mouth as Rey turns to see herself in the small mirror propped up on the table. Her hair is braided and coiled and strangely patterned in a fashion she'll never be able to repeat, and has no need to repeat. This is an Alderanian bride's hairstyle, and today is her wedding day.</p><p>She dons the wedding dress, which is a borrowed simple gown Leia talked one of her lingering friends into loaning for the day. Rey is still astonished at the number of ships that came to their aid at Leia's last call for help, though never as astonished as she will be that Ben was among their number, joining the Resistance in their hour of greatest need after having caused so many such hours in the past.</p><p>It's no wonder that her friends and even his family think she must have lost her mind to agree to this.</p><p>"I trust you," Leia says, and kisses Rey's forehead. "I wish you both every happiness." She steps into the outer room.</p><p>Nerves worry at her again. She understands her own reasons for this. That doesn't make them good reasons.</p><p>"Did she talk you out of it yet?"</p><p>Ben is technically in the next room. He's also standing next to her nervously in this one. It's no less strange than when he was half a galaxy away.</p><p>"She tried. Not very hard. She only wants what's best for you."</p><p>Ben makes a face. "No, my mother wants what's best for you. If that happens to overlap with something good for me, she won't object."</p><p>It's not an argument worth having, and he isn't entirely wrong. Rey knows this man better than she could know anyone else alive, and she's come to know his family almost as well. His mother has trained her in the ways of the Force in the knowledge Rey might use it to kill him some day, and his uncle's spirit has visited almost daily since his own death. She doesn't entirely understand them and the complex nature of their love for one another. That's not her job. Today her job is to say she loves Ben enough to marry him.</p><p>His eyes move over her. An appreciative expression crosses his face which he tries to hide. This goes as well as every other time Ben has tried to hide what he's feeling. Catching her expression in turn, he drops the pretense. "You look nice."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>His hair is loose but looks soft enough for her to run her fingers through, not like the sweaty strands she's grasped as they rutted together from afar, him on the floor of his sterile ship, her in the dirt of whatever new world they'd made their base on this time. How often had their battles turned into a guttural, grasping tussle? Love hadn't entered into things at all, only passion tinged by anger and need. That's what she'd always told herself, after, and what he'd made himself believe. Love for an enemy would be suicide.</p><p>And here they are. Ben is no longer her enemy. He's about to become her husband, months after he's been her long-distance lover.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" he asks her.</p><p>"No!" she bites off, almost viciously. Thinking about the old times has brought up some of those same emotions. She may know his soul, but she's seen the darkness that's lived there even if she believes with all her heart that has been extinguished. She may have ridden him until she screamed, and walked away with the wet feel of him sticky on her thighs for hours, but she hated herself each time, even knowing she'd return to him again.</p><p>He steps back from her, face drawn in a pensive sorrow that she half expects to erupt in anger. Kylo Ren would shout back at her. Ben Solo is still too new to her for her to trust his reaction, and they are to be married in less than ten minutes. There isn't time to get to know the real him before they do, not more than she has seen in the caverns of his mind.</p><p>He doesn't shout. He almost looks like he wants to cry. Instead he says, "Then we should call this off."</p><p>"We can't. Either you marry me or they'll put you in prison for the rest of your life."</p><p>"And if you marry me and regret that you had to, you'll be in prison for the rest of yours. I've earned my years there. You haven't." He takes her hands. There's a strange electricity when they touch through their bond, raw Force energy connecting them from another room or across the stars. The same electricity drove their battles and their trysts with equal unstoppable ferocity. Like some distant attractive force, at last it drew him to her side when she was beyond all hope. When he breathes, she exhales. They are paired atoms, spinning in tandem no matter how far away. This is the principle that powers hyperspace flight, and the aura that creates the energy that is the living Force, and the drive that pushes beasts and higher creatures to join their bodies and spirits past all logic or fear.</p><p>And that's her answer, and has always been. It doesn't matter if they marry. It doesn't matter if she keeps him out of a New Republic jail cell. They are already bound to one another by cords no one can define, much less sanctify, and it's a ridiculous joke to think another might break that bond by mere distance.</p><p>Rey tugs his mouth to hers, kissing him with a hard, desperate passion, the mirror of the passion they've shared so many times even as enemies. "I love you and I want to marry you," she says into his mouth. "Meet me in the outer room in two minutes."</p><p>He's gone from her sight, leaving her breathless and flushed. Brides are supposed to blush, or so she's heard. She spends another moment looking into the tiny mirror, fingering a strand of braided hair. Alderanian marriages have a number of traditions Leia has walked her through. She likes the part where the wife makes most of the decisions. They can figure out the rest of their own traditions together.</p><p>She steps outside. They've kept this small. The only friends she could trust enough to invite are Finn, Poe, and Rose. Lando invited himself. Leia stands for her son, taking his hand as he emerges from his own room. Rey's pleased to see he's flushed, too.</p><p>A ship's captain has the right and privilege to conduct the ceremony. In another, better, happier life, the former captain of the <i>Millennium Falcon</i> would have performed this. The current captain is less happy about it, but he's willing to do a favor for his own friends. An Alderanian wedding ritual in Shryiiwook is hardly the most traditional ceremony, but as Leia takes Rey's hand and places it in Ben's, the electrical feeling passes through them both, and she has never been more certain of any decision in her entire life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>